transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shiftlock
Profile "Never compromise who you are." Shiftlock is a cyber-adrenaline junkie that lives for the thrill of speed and danger - the riskier something is, the more she likes it. Uses this and her abrasive personality to enrage Decepticons into chasing her and to divert them away from others. When not on base, can be found participating in illegal street races and demolition derbies. In robot mode, utilizes twin handguns with dual precision. In vehicle mode, she carries a scatterpack mini-missile launcher in her trunk to harass multiple pursuers. Fast and highly maneuverable, able to slide around sharp turns and utilizes an energy grapple in both forms to overcome rough terrain. Loves to push her luck in risky situations for the thrill of it. Tends to overestimate her own capabilities. History A denizen of Crystal City, Shiftlock was unwilling to take the Decepticon conquest of her home polity lying down. Formerly a courier and part-time racer, she soon discovered a new life as a smuggler working between newly forming resistance cells and the outside world. Before the occupation, her adventurous trips into the underground beneath Cybertron were for the purposes of practice racing techniques and shaving time on deliveries by avoiding traffic (or even security checkpoints); now it allows her to keep one step ahead of Decepticon sentries and pursuers. While initially seeing the resistance as almost a kind of game, the disappearance of dissident friends has awakened her to the seriousness of the war going on around her. Since then, Shiftlock has found a new purpose in working to break the yoke of Decepticon tyranny where ever it's found. Notes * Shiftlock may or may not be a member of the ultra-rare and little known KEYBOARD COMBINER TEAM. * Grimlock claims there is no relation. We're still waiting on the paternity tests. * Shiftlock's friends, like Batman's parents, are DEAAADDD. Blame Spinister. * Shiftlock thinks Whirl is actually a pretty cool guy and is completely oblivious to the creepy stalking. * Shiftlock made Air Raid depressed just by asking him a few questions. * Shiftlock believes she must protect Tailgate at all costs. He was her first real friend, and the first person to give her a gift expecting nothing in return. * Shiftlock apparently likes running over Decepticons. * Shiftlock now believes getting drunk and passing out on a Combaticon is a mistake. * First Aid initially hoped Shiftlock and Impactor would get along. Now he fears they are too much alike. * Shiftlock is Tailgate's unthemely mom. Tailgate insists Jetfire is his unthemely father, but it's really Swindle. No one has the heart to tell him the truth because he talks to toasters, the poor boy. * Shiftlock gets along with Prowl way too well. * Shiftlock is an honorary Wrecker. Logs *Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx wonder if letting the rebel in is a good idea. LOG *Shiftlock discovers racing - and likes it. A lot. *Tailgate tries to make friends - and succeeds. LOG *Shiftlock's first military training mission - at Darkmount. Does running over Galvatron count as extra credit? *Defending your home turf can be depressing, especially when you get a Nebulan to the face. *Low on morale? Jazz provides a fill-up. * Shiftlock's wheels are apparently good for tickling Combiners. *Firestar and Blaster try to teach Shiftlock to dance, and Ultra Magnus is a bigger buzzkill than Buzzkill. *Hardhead, Duros and Shiftlock discuss the reasons they decided to fight. *Shiftlock decides that a light rebuild is just the right way to prepare for a deep cover mission. Players Roleplayed by some loser named Robo Hobo.